Too Much
by Tempokeep
Summary: I took a few poetic liberties on XY90. By a few I mean rewrote the episode. Amourshipping


Too Much

By: Me(Tempo)

Preliminary notes: um hi. This one's a one shot. So, yeah.

"Anistar gym," Clemont said. It's a psychic type gym if I recall."

"It sure is," replied Tierno.

"Woah!" Interrupted Ash. "A psychic type gym? What kind of battle was it? It's that hard to win there?"

"Well," Tierno looked down. "It's kind of hard to explain it. It's sort of mysterious and truly incredible."

"Hold on." Ash said confidently.

"Huh?" Questioned Tierno, caught off guard.

Ash had a very powerful look on his face. "I'll find out for myself instead." At these words, Pikachu hopped onto the table. "Pika!" Ash went on. "I'll just, let it be a surprise."

Tierno smiled. "Good idea, much better."

Shauna and Serena were watching the conversation from the other side of the table. Suddenly, Shauna mentioned out of the blue, "That Ash is always so upbeat," she then looked over at Serena, and whispered, "that's why you like him, right?"

Serena shot up. "Ah! Like him? Uh, it is true, that his positive mental attitude is something I admire a bit,"

Ash looked over, feeling as he had been referenced. "Huh? Wait, what was that?"

Serena got very red. "Uh, it wasn't important!"

"Uh, ok."

"Oh boy," Serena said to herself.

"Tempo!"

Huh? Who are you?

"I am the Fanfiction Master of All! You can't just rewrite things like that!"

Nonono, I swear, I was going to change it up, I promise! Please, trust me on this. It's gonna be good.

"Fine. I'll take your word for it. Carry on."

Ash and Tierno continued talking away about how Blastoise evolved, but Ash had something different on his mind. What he just heard. It was something he had been suspecting for a little bit, but only now could Ash pretty much confirm it. The only thing was, he wasn't sure how he felt about the whole thing. It was something he's considered a few times, but not until now did the idea become a glaring thing in his mind.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the table, Serena was in distress. Shauna shouldn't be saying things like that so loud. She looked over at Ash. It looked like something was troubling him. Oh gosh. He had heard.

He's heard too much.

Bonnie was watching the conversation unfold between both sides. One one end, Serena seemed pretty upset. "Shauna, you can't just say things like that. One of these days, he's gonna hear that. And I think that day was today."

Shauna laughed. "Relax, Serena. You know Ash, he probably forgot about it by now."

Bonnie looked over. Ash was gone. "Uh, Tierno, Clemont? Where did Ash go?"

Tierno shrugged. "Went to go take a walk. He said that something was bothering him."

Serena got red. "Shauna! I told you!"

Shauna seemed like she wasn't to blame for it, still. "I still think you're overreacting. There's no way that someone like Ash could be like that."

Serena got up. "We'll see about that."

Serena walked out of the restaurant where they had been eating lunch. Outside, there was a battlefield, the restaurant on one side, the town on another, and the two sides in the back were where the woods were. One led out to the Dock at Anistar, which overlooked the Kalosian Sea. She decided to head for the woods. "Ash!" She called out. "Ash! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Ash said from a distance. Serena looked over at Ash, who didn't seem so fine. He had clearly tripped on something, which Serena had not ruled out. Ash was known to be especially clumsy when stressed. Serena ran over to him. "Ash!" She called out. "You don't look ok! What happened?"

"I don't know," he said. I was walking, trying to clear out something I had heard earlier, you know, just so I could be ready for my gym battle with Olympia, but I tripped on a tree root. I think it's sprained." Serena looked down at Ash's ankle, which was clearly hurt.

This was my chance, she thought. Serena reached into her bag, pulling out a blue handkerchief, with a singular red pokeball printed on the bottom right hand corner. She folded it a few times, and proceeded to wrap it around his ankle. "There," she said. "That should limit the mobility. Do you want me to help you back?"

"Yeah," Ash answered. "It's a bit of a ways back, and I don't think I'd make it back on my own, so any help would really be great."

Serena helped Ash up, and put his arm around her. Ash was slow to do this, but Serena insisted. "Look, you need to make it back."

"I guess," Ash said. "It's fine. I'm just, thinking about something else. It's kinda been bugging me."

Serena looked at him. "Well, you can tell me on the way back. I'm sure I can help."

"Uh, I'm not so sure about this one. It's, a little personal."

"Ash, if you don't tell anyone, it's never going to get solved."

"I-I'm fine. Let's just keep going."

As they were walking, Ash talked about his upcoming battle with Olympia. He talked about that even though Tierno had lost, he was going to em on the first try. Suddenly, Ash slipped again. He landed in a pile of leaves, but he wasn't able to get up, because of his ankle. "Ash!" Serena cried out. "Ash, let me help you up."

Serena reached for Ash's hand, which he graciously put out. Serena grabbed him and pulled, but couldn't get him up. She kept trying, but to no avail. Serena was getting ready to give up for a bit, when a voice inside her told her, don't give up till it's over. "That's right," she said quietly. "I'm not going to give up till it's over."

"Huh?" Ash said, realizing what she had said.

Serena, at the same time realized that Ash had heard that. "Uh, nothing." She pulled as hard as she could, which was a little more than she expected. Ash flew up, right to the point where the two were hugging. They both recognized it, and stepped back. "Uh," said Serena. "We should get going back to camp- I mean, the others.

Ash looked at her. "Those words. Are those, is that, what I said, you know, back then?"

"Well," Serena replied. "I could never forget the day I met you."

"You know," said Ash. "I think I could tell you what's been bothering me."

"Oh?"

"Well, Ash started. "I guess I kinda heard what Shauna had said. And it got me thinking, and I was getting really stressed about it, somInwent to take a walk, and then, well, this happened."

Serena stared into his eyes. "So, you heard, huh?" She started to get upset, but Ash stopped her. "Don't be sad. I suspected it for a bit anyway, this just confirmed it. Don't get me wrong, I'm not upset. It's just, just, something different, something I've never dealt with before."

"Ash," Serena said. "When you helped me at that summer camp, I remembered you. As the boy who helped people. But that's what I always thought you'd be. A memory. But, when I saw you on the news, saving that Garchomp, I saw it as my opportunity, to see you again. When you invited me on your journey, I was reunited with that boy, who helps people. I was so overjoyed, just to see him, and well, then, you know, what Shauna said-"

"I think I get it," Ash said. He took the handkerchief off his leg, and held it in his hand. "This isn't the reason you came back, is it?"

"No."

"Well," Ash said. "I'm glad you're here. And I know I'll beat Olympia, because I have your support. But, I've was thinking about this, before I fell. I think there's one more piece I need, or I'll never win the Kalos league."

"What's that?" Serena asked.

"I need you to be there, but not just as my friend. I think, I'd want you there, as," he took a deep breath. "My girlfriend. So, uh, do you wan-"

Serena got really red, but the good kind of red. "Ash, I never thought you'd ask." She had tears running down her cheeks, but she was also smiling so big. "Of Course!"

They returned to their hug position from earlier. Serena was still crying. "Ash, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for this." She took his hand, and they walked back. Ash's ankle felt much better.

The two made their way back, and they were just in sight of the others, they heard a scream. "Oh my gosh! Big brother look! They're holding hands!"

"Bonnie!" Replied Clemont a little quieter. "It's not ok to assume things like that."

"Well…" Ash said.

"You assumed right," Serena finished.

The others started to applaud, and the occasional "aww" or "they're so cute" came out. Serena received a tap on the shoulder. She looked behind her. It was Shauna, smiling. "You're welcome." Shauna said, excitedly.

Serena looked at her. "Yeah whatever."

At the same time Bonnie ran over to Serena and gave her a big hug. "I knew you could do it!"

Serena got red. "You knew?"

"Do you know how hard it was to keep her from spewing it at any moment?" Clemont asked?

"You too Clemont?"

"Yup. Even I figured it out. Wasn't har-"

"Big brother! I told you about them!"

"Quiet Bonnie!" Clemont was embarrassed.

The comotion continued for a short bit of time, until the very end of the day. The gang eventually said goodbye to Tierno and Shauna. They had heard from Trevor later that day that it was indeed a Lairon that he found. The rest of them went back to the Pokemon Center, where tomorrow, Ash would fight Olympia, the gym leader. Although, now, he had much more support coming from the person he loved. And the one who loved him was going to be waiting, watching him win.

Well?

"Alright kid, not awful."

That's all you got?

"Sorry I'm just reading an Amourshipping fanfiction. All of them have the same plot-"

That's the POINT!

"Whatever. Just throw your notes on and be done."

Fine

Notes: Never did a one-shot before. Not sure how I feel about it, but it sure was something. Please let me know how this went. Also, If you're down (as in up for it, or maybe sad), be sure to check out Him and be ready for the soon release of The Secret Mega. One's got Amourshipping and one doesn't. One's got OC's and one doesn't. One has a romance and the other- uh, kind of does. If you check them out, be sure to leave some feedback. Anything helps! Alright, well, and to our own way. Goodbye for now.

-Tempo


End file.
